


romance is dead.

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jaskier thinks he had Geralt all figured out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	romance is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I still had a heart.

Geralt is the guy who would rather not sing.

Nor dance.

Nor party.

But Jaskier uses his eyes and good looks to drag him to those banquets.

“Can you please come with me?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeease. For me?”

He bats his eyes and Geralt wishes he has a bat.

“Fuck off.”

“Come on, darling.”

Geralt feels Jaskier reach up and pull him down for a kiss.

“Fuck you. Fine.”

“Yay!”

Jaskier gets a slap.

“That won’t work every time.”

“And yet it still does.”

Geralt gets another kiss.

Jaskier gets another smack.

-

“Here he is, the love of my life.”

“I will kill you, bard.”

The rando laughs awkwardly and says, “What a lovely couple.”

Jaskier had been pushing him around and telling everyone how he was his “darling Witcher” or “the heat of his loins” or some awful shit like that.

And he let him.

Because he said that he would and he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he was found by an angry partner of a former fling and kicked the shit out of him.

“Geralt, my love.”

“Jaskier, my jackass bard.”

“Oh, how romantic.”

He knew what he was doing. 

Of course.

Geralt knows that his introduction was not only an indicator that he was taken, but also that he was untouchable because he would have to be the one they would answer to had Jaskier been harmed in any way. Because he is terrifying. His bard was smart.

What a surprise.

This was the most competent plan he had ever had.

“I’ll have you know that Geralt defeated the Elf King.”

“Lovely.”

Geralt would give a curt nod and move on.

Jaskier just needed to survive a few more hours.

Then, he would go home and fuck him.

Great plan.

They had gone to the coast and Jaskier soon found out that his old flings were arriving for vacations, which meant that he needed protection.

And Geralt, well, feels like a fool for thinking that all of his strange friends-with-benefits behavior with Jaskier was something more than a quick friendly fuck.

Well, multiple.

Per day.

Damn.

Then again, he was the only one Jaskier wrote songs about– dedicated especially to him.

Only Geralt.

  
  


“Do you sing about anyone else? Have you ever?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because they aren’t you, Geralt.”

  
  


He can’t help but feel an overwhelming feeling of warmth because of that.

Why?

  
  


Maybe because Geralt had never loved anyone like he loved Jaskier.

They had known each other for over two (2) entire decades and he was sure he loved him.

As sure as he was that he was a witcher.

And that that sun would rise and set every single day.

  
  


“I think I have you all figured out, Geralt.”

  
  


“Explain,”

  
  


Jaskier gets into a long rambling blur of words.

Geralt was fast enough to get it all.

He was used to Jaskier fast paced talking; in fact, other people were seeming to be too slow.

  
  


“...and so you need me to understand the way emotions work. Also, you secretly love when I top because you want to know what it feels like to be vulnerable.”

Silence as Jaskier crosses his arms in a triumphant pose.

  
  


“Hm.”

  
  


Jaskier pushes him, but he doesn’t move a bit.

  
  


“I go on for nearly half an hour about this, and I get a hum?”

“You’re not wrong. Just unaware of one glaring detail.”

  
  


Jaskier gives him a puzzled look.

  
“Oh, what is that?”

“Figure it out,” he says with a smirk.

  
  


It drives Jaskier mad guessing what it is.

Everything.

He tries everything.

Favorite color. No. Favorite song. No. Favorite type of bird. No.

You secretly like my singing. He already knew that.

Nope. 

It had been a week of guessing.

He would not lose this little mind game.

  
  


Jaskier decided to painfully quit being affectionate.

  
Maybe it would work.

He just got showered in it.

  
  


Kisses everywhere. 

Fucking in random places.

Fancy dates.

  
  


Why was he so bad at this?

What did he do to deserve it?

What the fuck?

  
  


“Is it because I didn’t say bless you one time?”   
  


“No.”

“Is it because you hate me?”

“Oh, the contrary.”   
  


Then, it hits him.

Eureka!

Like he had thought of the best finishing line for a song.

Or constructed a sexy bridge of the song that would impress all.

  
  


“You love me.”

  
  


Geralt blushed and looked down at the ground.

  
  


“Come on, I knew that!”

“Then, why didn’t you guess it earlier?”

“Okay, because I did not.”

  
  


Jaskier pulls him close and kisses him.

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

  
  


Then, they fuck again.

Because romance is dead.

Geralt had killed it before.

  
Slayed the beast before it could sense his presence.

And he would continue to ruin moments and spoil everything because he didn’t care for that.

He just needed Jaskier by his side.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
